The drama of a mermaid princess
by chibiAndromeda03
Summary: Rina is a strong , beautiful mermaid. Yet, she is a loner, and almost never expresses her feelings to others. What does she hides behind her eyes? Nobody knows…


**The drama of a mermaid princess**

_Rina is a strong , beautiful mermaid. Yet, she is a loner, and almost never expresses her feelings to others. What does she hides behind her eyes? Nobody knows…_

_I warn you people! This is very, very sad!Make sure you guys have tons of tissues, because Rina's story and the bad English both make you cry!_

Masahiro… he was the first who didn't make me feel that he was forcing me to do something. Sure, I noticed rather quickly he liked me, and he wanted me to like him also. But he never told me to. He was always kind, trying to comfort me, trying to make me smile. And slowly, very slowly I started loving that handsome boy. When I was with him, I could smile, really smile. Not the smile I gave all the people before, that fake smile to make people believe I was alright. I wasn't. I was never allright. I took all of my sorrows and pain into my soul, locking my heart for everyone who wanted to get close to me. Sure, many princes and humans tried to, but I always turned them down. Some of them kept coming, not wanting to give up on me, but it was all useless. Nobody could break the wall around my heart, and I would remain in darkness forever. Still, I tried to act as a good princess, protecting my people, doing the things they expected me to do, being strong for them. It was a mask, but it seemed nobody noticed. But, when my kingdom fell, the mask also felt: everywhere around me, I saw the same pain I had always known. The pain I didn't wanted to make other people feel, the reason wherefore I closed my heart. And still, it was all my fault, I had failed to protect my people and most of all, I had failed to protect the only friend who seemed to understand me, Noel. Her fate was even more cruel than that of the others. She sacrified herself in order to rescue me, even if that meaned for her being captured by the water demons.

………………………………………_.._

_N: "Hurry, here!_

_R: "Shimata… For my home country in the Atlantic Ocean to be destroyed that easily…"_

_N: "Rina… the same thing happened to my home in the Arctic Ocean. Anyway, we need to search for the remaining Mermaid Princesses…"_

_G: "Hm-hm-hm. I won't let you."_

_R:"Who's there?Ah! It's you!"_

_G: "The Atlantic and Arctic Mermaid Princesses… Allow me to invite you to my castle._

_Y:"Ahahahaha! You won't get away!"_

_N: "Rina! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

_R: "Noel! I'll save you!"_

_N: "No Rina, you musn't! Run! Only you can run now!"_

…………………………………………_._

So I ran away. Leaving her behind, I ran to save my own life. I couldn't forgive myself. And so couldn't Caren. I didn't blame her, no, in fact I was grateful. She would show me no mercy like Luchia or Hanon did, and she punished me for taking away her beloved sister she had never met. Thanks to her, I was able to see the horror of my deeds more and take responsibility for it, not trying to forget and run away from it like a coward. I wanted to go save her, even if I had to sacrify everything I had. After all, she had done the same for me. And it worked out well. Noel was safe, and I was happy for her that she finally could meet her twin sister.

After that, I spended less time with her. More and more, I went to the beach alone, watching the waves just to calm my mind. I didn't prefer the company of the other princesses, after all, all people I loved got hurt because of me. And always, when I felt a little bit better, Masahiro came over to me, popping out of nowhere. He just sat down next to me, and together we watch the ocean. Sometimes he would try to start a conversation, but I almost never talked back. When I was at the beach, my mind always drifted off to my country at the other side of the world…

It didn't matter how many times I turned him down or ignored him, he kept coming, never giving up. He would go to the end of the world for me, I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me. He kept coming closer and after some time, he reached the wall around my heart. But, instead of turning back like the others, he began breaking down that cursed wall, stone by stone, carefully to not damage any part of me. And all I could do was watching him, not having the power or will to stop him. And after a long time, the wall was gone and there it was: my heart and all that horrible feelings I had locked away in it safely for so long. Still, he wouldn't leave. He stayed with me while I was crying, and he listened to my stories, always comforting me and making me feel that it wasn't my fault, that I had acted the right way. And after a long time, the pain was gone. All of it. I was free to start my life again with him by my side. I also, I reached out for his heart, and suprisingly, I also found a wall.

It was not as big as my wall used to be, but I recognized it: he also was kept as a prisoner in his own heart, but, I felt he wanted to escape, he wanted to be free. So I broke down his wall, and listened to the things he wanted to tell, grateful that I could help him in return for setting me free. It made me feel less guilty. Yes, I felt guilty. I realised now that I had hurted the people who cared for me so many times with my behaviour, and that I had been too selfish to see that they also had a lot of pain.

Even tought there was still sadness in my body, the feeling was different from before. Because, along with that, I also felt some comforting warmth, a feeling of savity. It felt like the ship of my life has reached a safe port and left the dangerous sea. It felt… good. As if it had to be this way. I wanted to stop time to let this last forever, to erase the knowledge I had to leave Masahiro some day and would never be able to see him again. I finally had found someone to love, and almost immediately I had to leave him and let my heart being shattered into a million pieces.

Love… love was a strange thing. It could make you more happy than anything else, but it also made you cry more tears than you could imagine you ever had. And even if love would be a bad thing, I was glad I could experience it in my life.

Right now, the moment to leave is almost there. But even tought my body moves away, my heart will stay here, with the person I lost it to a long time ago. Altought I have my friends, I will always long for him. My one and only.

Masahiro… I wonder… when will we meet again?

**Author's note**

Man, I was crying when I wrote this. My friends always call me a dramaqueen, guess it's true. Tell me what you think of it please.


End file.
